


love is simply what we have been through together

by HUFF_el_PUFF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Protective Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUFF_el_PUFF/pseuds/HUFF_el_PUFF
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	love is simply what we have been through together

Billy glanced at the clock on the wall. About 20 minutes had passed since he walked through the front door. Quickly calculating in his head, he decided to go pick up Max. By now she should be walking on the side of the highway. 

After getting in his Camaro late for the third time, he finally decided to let her walk home. Not for real, of course. Billy always planned on locating and driving her home after-the-fact. That was something he wasn't comfortable with. And Neil would be on his ass if he ever found out.

Just as he grabbed his keys and a nearly empty pack of cigarettes, Billy heard the door open and close lightly. Confused, he stalked to the living room. Max was there, lugging her skateboard and backpack.

He roughly shoved past Max, yanking the front door open just in time to catch a glimpse of a dusty Cadillac rounding the corner. What Billy didn't manage to see was a face to go with the car. He let out a huff of frustration as he slammed the door closed. Billy rounded on Max, ready to question her, but the little brat had already gone to her room.

Billy fumed down the hall. It didn't take long to reach her door with his large strides. The knob didn't move as Billy turned it experimentally.  
His fist collided with the door hard and fast. Max tried to ignore the rapid blows filling up her ears with sound, but it was too loud. She could sense how mad Billy was, and that anger was focused on her. She hated admitting it even to herself, but Billy scared her.

"Max! Come on shitbird! Open up the fucking door or I'll break it down myself, " he roared.

Max's eyes watered slightly but she blinked them back before the tears had a chance to fall on her cheeks. "Okay!"

She tossed her skateboard on her bed and turned her lock. As soon as the little click was heard, the door was jerked open by Billy. He was leaning against the door frame, sporting a sleazy grin.

"Who drove you home Max?"

Max didn't want to answer him. He would just turn it into something else to keep her from. But it was inevitable. There was no telling what Billy would do if she lied to him. Max wasn't in the mood to fight today.  
Honestly, she answered, "A student in the lot offered me a ride home." She shrugged, trying to sound casual.

Billy squinted incredulously. "Some random dude offered a ride to a thirteen-year-old piece of shit like you? I guess I should be glad he didn't push you out going down the highway, huh?"

He grabs the cigarette sitting behind his ear. He twirls it in his fingers.

"Listen the fuck up. If you ever accept a ride from a stranger again I'll make sure you regret it. If something fucking happened to you I'd get the blame."

Max snorted. She couldn't help it. "Maybe if you don't want something happening to me, you shouldn't leave me to skate five miles home. And what could possibly be danger-"

Billy grabbed her forearm and squeezed tight. His hand was big enough to wrap completely around and cut off her blood flow. His eyes darken and the playful look on his face disappears.

"I don't give a shit what you think you know. I'm older than you and so that means I'm stuck looking out for you. I wasn't going to let you skate home five miles home, Max. Jesus Christ." He took another drag off his cigarette. 

"I was gonna pick you up along the highway."

Max scowled and squirmed against her step-brother's grip on her arm. "Well, thanks for that," she sneers.

Billy's shit-faced grin reappears as he lets go of Max's arm. 

"If you won't listen to me about not accepting a ride from a stranger, I guess I'm gonna have to fuckin get them to listen."

Max's eyes widened. "No, no Billy! Don't do anything to them. Please!"

"Don't worry. I'll be nice," he said, before slamming her door close.


End file.
